lyricsworldfandomcom-20200213-history
T.I.
T.I Now I don't really care what you call me Just as long as you dont call me rude I bet they knew as soon as they saw me "Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote Streets like cold Chicago Ain't nothing new I've seen it all before But still I ball like no tomorrow "Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote All she wrote, all she wrote I said "it's over with" thats all she wrote All she wrote, all she wrote, all she wrote "Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote 1: T.I. Its stupid how I go in knowing everybody knowing that i'm Sewing up the game, destroying like they hate me for it Eventually see they cant beat than with me they join Others sworn, under oath or banished left completely scorn You tell lies, get caught, n**** kick rocks You never did blend in with the big shots On the fast track, ain't no need for no pit stops I just laugh at, n**** wishing they were this hot Guess they mad at me huh, really p***** off (so) Better that than p***** on, i'm the Jetsons you the Flintstones Catch me in the end zone, high stepping prime time Thought you n***** been on, ain't no blocking my shine Like my new air Yeezy's you can see me in the night time I get rich off livin' life, he check the check reciting rhymes So call me what you want, wanna hate, have a nice time While I get stupid paper, hey my dough ain't in its right mind (mind, mind) T.I Now I don't really care what you call me Just as long as you dont call me rude I bet they knew as soon as they saw me "Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote Streets like cold Chicago Ain't nothing new I've seen it all before But still I ball like no tomorrow "Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote Eminem Never let these traits trick you Mighty ambiguous of you to think I love slut, sh*t Dig you a hole, take the shovell and dig you some dignity b***** Shit you talk about some adivce that sticks with you If I should listen to anyone tell me to stick to my guns Like (?), it's you but f*ck 'em TIP, it's cold It's chilling like the feeling like a penguin in this igloo eating fartsickles I'd rather slip and fall in sh*t than fall in love with you Before I tie a f*cking knot I'd tie you in one bitch You think this is some Nintendo game how f*cking dumb is you I'll give you some mumps before I split some lump somes with you So here's a penny for your thoughts But it won't buy you a chesseburger, although a nickle might just give you one pickle F*ck it, it's official so blow the whistle I got a trust issue That's a bombshell, scud missle! I got to cuss with you to f*ck... This will teach you not to come drunk, stumble (?) Eminem Now I don't really care what you call me You can even call me cold These b****** know as soon as they saw me Its never me to get the privilege to know I roll like a desperado Now I never know where I'm gonna go Still I ball like there's no tomorrow [ From: http://www.metrolyrics.com/all-she-wrote-lyrics-ti.html ] Until its over and its all she wrote 3: T.I. The credit roller, curatin closer, movie over with But don't get mad at me Go blame the chick who wrote this shit Yeah life is sure a b**** But she know I'm rich That why she give me what I want and I just throw her **** Here I go again I kick this s***, give a damn, got it pouring in Peso, euro, yeah, ah ha, I'm paid never gon be broke again See me posted in anything, wearing any chain Never gon' see me tote in anything All you gon' see is BANG! Its so nice where I kick it Hate you never get to visit Yeah I'm on another level But you n***** still can get it Its all over before you finish Sorry bro this road we end it Won't give you the satisfaction of me giving you the business 4: Eminem Yeah I guess life is a b**** ain't it TIP And each one thinks "Say this s***" Shirt off my back I wouldn't give you the dirt off my handkerchief I'm giving these hoes a dose of there own medicine Let em get a good taste of it I'm sure you got that relationship memo by now But in case you didn't This is so bad, put a sticky note to your forehead and staple it Life is too short and I got no time to sit around just wasting it So I pace this s*** a little bit quicker That clock i'm racing in doubling time it But I still spit triple the amount of insults in a tenth of the time It may take you pricks to catch on While you strong arm like Stretch Armstrong Man I still say K-mart like theres an apostrophe "S" on it dog And they say McDonalds isn't a restaurant well I guess I'm wrong But if you gon tell me that the A&W aint the spot for the best hot dogs you can get the "F" on dawg T.I. And on my throne i remain All alone in my lane I'm as strong as they came They were gone fo' they came Now, I don't wanna hang I slapped hands with the rap gods They just wanna sabotage my hustle shawty that's why Eminem Now I don't really care what you call me You can even call me cold T.I I bet the knew as soon as they saw me "Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote Eminem I roll like a desperado, now I never know where I'm gonna go & Eminem But still I ball like no tomorrow "Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote All she wrote, all she wrote I said "it's over with" thats all she wrote All she wrote, all she wrote, all she wrote "Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote